Always thinking
by fall4u
Summary: After another raid, the gang brings back anothersoul...or so they thought. They brought back a human who was living among the souls. And Jamie knows her. So what happens now? I own nothing. Except for Briana, Nick, and Becky. Read&Review ;D
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host. . . sadly **

* * *

Briana's Prov.

"Okay, bye Star! I'll see you later, okay?" I yelled as I walked to my car.

"Yeah, of course! Drive safe now! Bye."

I got in and waved at Star Gazer as I drove off into the night. I looked at my dash board and realized that it was close to midnight. "Crap" I said. "Nick is going to bust a vain." I glared into the darkness.

Nick was not going to be happy that I was out so long. But Star Gazer saw me at the market and invited me to her house for some tea. What was I going to do? Say no? Souls don't turn down those kinds of offers without a good reason and I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I am a Human living among aliens. But I'm not alone. I have my brother, Nick, and twin sister, Becky.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I swerved to miss someone who jumped out in front of my car.

I stopped at the side of the road and got out to see what the issue was. Something must have happened because souls just don't jump in front of cars.

"Help me, please! I need help!" yelled the person who jumped in front of the car. She was very small and looked like she couldn't be older than twelve. "Help me, please!" She called again. I jogged over to her.

"What's the problem?" I asked

"My friend needs help! He's in the back!" I looked at her then because I thought I heard a false note in her voice. But souls don't lie so I shook it off a moved to the back of her car.

Suddenly the doors swung open and three huge men rushed towards me. They were all wearing black shirts and dark jeans. They came closer and I went on defense immediately. I brought my hands up and punched the closest guy. He stumbled and looked at me in shock. I turned to the other guys with identical looks and swung. My fist connected with someone's cheek before they got over their shock and grabbed me. One disappeared from my vision and I felt an arm snake around my waist from behind and something was held to my mouth. _Oh no, _I thought,_ they are trying to knock me out! _I stopped my breath before I breathed in any more of the stuff and went limp so they took away the rag before I went out from what I already took in.

They laid me in the back of the truck before blackness took over.

Briana's Prov_. _

I slowly gained consciousness, but didn't open my eyes. I was aware of people moving and talking.

"I didn't expect her to hit me! I thought souls weren't violent." a deep voice muttered.

" Yeah I didn't expect her to come at us like that. I thought we had the element of surprised." Said another voice.

" She must be a Seeker." this time it was a woman's voice.

_Oh, so they thought I was a Seeker? But aren't they Seekers? And they found out I was Human! And now they think they can trick me into thinking that they were human and gain my trust? That must be it! Well they have another thing comin' if they think I'm not goin' down without a fight. _I thought angrily. It wasn't an effort to keep me emotions off my face. It's usually my eyes that give me away if I'm not careful, but they were closed at the moment. _I've lost to many people for that!_

"I didn't find anything in her car or her purse" a voice broke into my thoughts. _They went into my purse and car? Now that's pushing it. _

"Jared can you please roll her over."

"Sure, Doc."

I heard some footsteps approach were I laid._ They are _NOT _touching me! _Before he came any closer I made sure my gun was still in my pants at the hip and attached to my ankle. They were both there so before _Jared_ could get to me I jumped up with the gun that was at my waist in my hand and the man, I assumed was Jared, jumped back. I was in a large dark room that was lit with lamps. There were empty cots-except for one with the person I recognized as the man I punched out on the street- scattered in the room and a desk with many papers littering it. There were seven people in the room-four who I remembered from my kidnapping. All of them stared at me with looks of shock and fear. I took all of this in within two seconds. I pointed my gun to the one with the only other gun in the room. He was the first one who came to his senses. He cocked his weapon and pointed it's barrel at me. We stared at each other as the others came out of the shocked states. I saw someone move toward me and before they moved three steps I had my other gun pointed at their direction. "Try it," I growled. Never braking my eye contact with the other man. Everyone froze. No one knowing what to do. The old man with the gun decided to brake the growing silence.

"Put it down."

"After you" I replied.

We continued to stare at each other. His gaze flickered down to the tow guns in my hands. Then at the people around us, who had their own gazes at either me or the guns-each of them weighing the risk of attacking me with out injuring themselves or the others I'm sure-then back to me.

Slowly the other dude laid his weapon on the ground but never lost eye contact. After he straightened I look at his weapon on the floor, his friends, him, then back at the weapon. I didn't really expect him to put down his weapon. I actually didn't know what to expect, but that would have been at the bottom of the list most defiantly. _Now what?_ I thought. If I put down the weapon I would be vulnerable. _But, _I tied to reason with myself, _it's not like they are taking my way of defense. Plus I know how to fight, but can I take all of them? No, but I could always run._

Before I decided what to do an achingly familiar voice ran out from the other side of me from where the others were. Near the entrance.

"_Briana?!"_


	2. Introductions

Briana's Prov.

I turn around at the voice. _No it can't be. He died along with everyone else. It's not. . . "_Jamie?" I whisper.

I stare into those gorgeous brown eyes that I thought I would never see again. They looked into mine and I saw uncertainty flint his gaze than shock than joy. I'm sure his were a mirror of my own emotions. Than I heard a gun being cocked. _Crap! _I can't believe I lost my focus! _Stupid stupid stupid. _I flew back around to face the danger. The man who originally had the gun didn't have it any more. I realized that somebody was missing to late. Something cold, hard, and round was pressed to the side of my head.

"Drop the guns." a voice rumbled. When I still stood frozen he yelled, "_Now!"_

I lowered to the ground so I could put my guns down. They weren't loaded, but they didn't know that. The gun stayed in contact with my head as I bent to the ground. As soon as I the guns were on the ground I moved fast and kicked the mans feet from under him.

As he fell I took the gun from his hands and pointed it at him. He took one of my guns and tried to shoot. But it wasn't loaded. I smirked at him.

"Briana! Don't!"

I turned to look at Jamie keeping the man in my peripheral vision and gun on him. "How are you here?" I asked Jamie.

"How are you here?" He threw back at me.

"I escaped." I answered

"So did I"

"But. . ." _I thought they were souls. _I looked at the man on the ground and realized that he didn't have that ring of silver in his eyes. "Are you joking? You must be kidding. There are more humans?!" I was still looking at the man in disbelieve, so he answered.

"Yeah. Ummm. . .you aren't a soul?"

"Do I look like a soul? No I'm not" I lowered the gun and reached out to help him up. He grabbed my hand and stood.

"Well then. Since that's cleared up. I'm Jeb and you are in my house. And holding my gun."

I looked up at the old man who I had the stand off with. He was walking over to us. I handed him his gun and got mine off the floor. I put them in there place and looked up at him. "Nice to meet you, Jeb. I'm Briana and it seems that you have kidnapped me. Or at least they have." I looked at the group of people behind him.

Jeb grinned at me and made introductions. "That's Ian." He pointed to the man I that knocked me out. "That's Jared." He nodded to the man that I kicked to the ground. "And him over there is Kyle. Got him real good, you know." I smiled at Kyle. The man I punched when they came at me.

"Well he got what he deserved." I said to Jeb. That made him laugh out loud.

"That's what most people say. That's Melanie." He pointed to Jamie's sister

"Yeah, I know" I smiled at her. We never met before but Jamie talked about her a lot before the invasion.

"So it seems." Jeb said. "That's Doc." He indicated a man in a lab coat. He nodded at me.

I looked at everyone there and said "Hi". But I noticed the twelve-year-old hidden behind Ian. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the girl behind Ian.

Everyone tensed after that question and there was an equally tense silence. "I would really like to know the person who totally slipped under my lie-radar." I joked.

"Her names Wanda." Jamie said from next to me. He moved to my side during the introductions.

"Well, Wanda," I said " looks like you're the smartest of the bunch." A few people chuckled at my weak joke.

"She's a. . ."Jamie hesitated. As if unsure if he should say what he wants to tell me. I look at Jamie and followed his gaze to the girl behind Ian. I looked at Ian and he meet my gaze with mistrust clearly showing. I went back to when Wanda jumped out in front of my car. My headlights reflected the silver light that was the only physical difference between human and soul.

"A soul." I finished for him. 


	3. Not surprising

Jami's Prov.

I looked sharply at Briana, wondering how she figured it out. And who she felt about it. Briana was someone who made her opinion clear and didn't care what someone else thought.

But when I looked at her I didn't see hate or fear in her eyes. I saw. . .admiration? Approval?

I followed her gaze to Wanda, who had just stepped around Ian. Ian was looking very tense and ready to attack at any moment.

"Yes," Wanda said, "I am a soul"

"Cool," Briana replied.

Ian looked shocked. Along with everyone else in the room.

"I'm starting to think that you people are very easy to surprise" Briana said. I guess she saw their expressions.

"Naw. You were always surprising, Briana." I said. It was true. When we were younger and innocent, Briana went around with her twin and shocked everyone with their skills and intelligence. It was hard to surprise them with anything, because they always seem to know what was going to happen. But I know they were just ready for anything. And good thing to because that meant they were ready for they earth being taken over by aliens.

_She's here. _I thought. The truth of it finally hit me. _She's here!_ I wrapped my arms around her and hugged my best friend that I haven't seen for about 8 years.

She hugged me back and we stood like that for several minutes. I heard someone clear their thought loudly. I chuckled and reluctantly let go of Briana. She looked at me and I saw joy dancing in her eyes.

"Well, how about we go find the others and I can give you a tour of my place." Jeb said. Acting like Briana and I didn't just embrace each other. I looked at Briana and saw mock dread written on all her features.

"You mean to tell there are more people here? And I have to meet them?" Jeb nodded. "Well if any of them try to knock me out again I'm not going down alone." With that note, she stalked out of here as if she owned the place. I laughed and jogged out to meet her so she didn't walk into a wall. But she came back into the room. "Forgot something." She walked over to Doc's desk and picked up a medium sized tote bag with a flower print. She pulled the bag up to her shoulder and walked out again. I fell instep beside her and glanced over my shoulder at Jeb.

"Coming?" I asked, not breaking my stride.

* * *

**I know. It's short, but I have writers block. I don't know how I'm going to continue. **

**Any suggestions? **


	4. Tear

Jamie's POV.

Once we were in the kitchen, I took that time to really look at Briana. Her light brown skin was smooth and her almost black hair was shiny and looked healthy. _She_ looked healthy. I wondered where she was during all this time and how she lived with the souls without getting caught. 

During the time I was studying her, Jeb was introducing her to the others. Now she was just asking questions about how we lived down here and how it is. 

" So does everyone get along?"

"Well, usually. Sometimes we get on each others nerves." Kyle answered with a grin. He looked at Ian and punched his arm. Ian punched him back with a laugh. Wanda looked at their exchange with an anxious expression. 

"How come you're here?" Briana directed her question to Wanda. She didn't look like she was repulsed by a soul living her. She looked very curious.

"Well, that's a long story," Wanda said. 

"Well, I got time. Doesn't look like I'm going any where."

"Okay," Wanda said. She told her story about how she got here, with some help with Mel. She left out some things, like how people tried to kill her when she first got here. 

"So you are how old?" Briana asked when they finished. "'Cause you look like your twelve."

"I'm Eighteen," Wanda replied. Briana stared at her, then tilted her head. I remembered, when we were younger, she did that when she was thinking. I smiled. Briana's gaze flickered to Ian. Then she looked at me and shrugged. 

"So, Jeb," Briana said, "Where do I sleep?" I glanced up and noticed that they sky was lightening. 

"Umm, the hospital, for now." Jeb answered. 

"The hospital? On a cot? Are you serious?" Briana said calmly.

"Yup," Jeb answered, just as calm.

"That's horrible," Briana exclaimed. "Ya'll kidnap me and you don't even have a bed for me to sleep on?"

"If you don't like it, deal with it. 'Cause this here is my house." 

They stared at each other for a while. "I like you, Jeb." Briana said suddenly. 

"I do, too." Jeb said. Briana smiled. 

"So where were you during this whole time?" I asked. Briana looked at me, but stared right through me. She was remembering the past. When her eyes focused on me again, I could read every emotion in her eyes while her face was stone. I saw anguish, and disappointment, and anger, and sadness. I saw all those feelings in her eyes. I reached for her hand under the table. She closed her eyes and one single tear leaked out. It ran down over her cheek and chin, leaving a dark streak on her beautiful brown skin. 

She quickly got up and ran out of the kitchen. I knew where she was going. To the corn field. I saw her staring at it with eyes of an artist. (The moonlight that came through really made it look nice.) 

_Way to go Jamie. You made her cry. _


	5. WHAT!

Hey Hey. Mmmmk so heres the next chapter.

Enjoy. R&R!!

**Mel's POV**

I watched my brother run out of the kitchen. After that girl, Brianna. A human. Someone he has, apparently, known since childhood.

He has talked about her before the invasion, but never after. Although he has murmered names in his sleep. Briana was among those names, including mom's and dad's.

"What happened?" Wanda's voice broke into my thoughts. She was looking at the door Jamie just passed through. Along with every one else, I realized.

"I guess she doesn't like talking about her past." Ian answered.

"Who does?" Jeb commented.

"Jared? Can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked. I got up and walked to our room, not bothering to see if Jared followed. I knew he would. I walked to our bed and sat down. Moments later, Jared sat down next to me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What do you think about what just happened?" I stared at a spot on the wall in front of us, replaying what transpired in the kitchen.

"Well, I think they are made for each other."

I wiped around to face him in disbelieve. "What?! You got that from meeting her ONCE?!" I yelled. Never, ever did I think THAT would come out of his mouth.

"No," Jared said, a lot more calmly than myself. "I got that from the way they stared at each other like no one else exist. I got that from the way Jamie ran after Briana without a second thought, without looking back."

I thought that over, but didn't say anything. When we lapsed into a tense silence, Jared took my hand.

"You have to let Jamie grow up. He's not a kid anymore, Mel."

**I've always thought Jamie acted like he was ten not fourteen in '**The Host'. **So now he's growing up. Anyway…next chapter is going to be in Briana's POV. **

**Peace out, dog. **


	6. Water Works

**Itz been a while. My computer broke so I couldn't write anything. D: but I got it back so WOOT WOOT!!**

Briana's POV

I knew he was there, behind me. Even before he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

I clung to his arms as sob after sob racked my body. I slowly sank to the ground and he came with me. I pressed my back to his chest and gripped his arms tighter. Hot tears ran down my face as Jamie held me.

Not saying anything, just holding me.

My sobs finally subsided and the tears ceased to fall. we sat there like that for a few moments. I felt my hair moved as he shifted to say something in my ear.

"Knock, knock," he whispered, tickling my ear.

I smiled at his old way of cheering me up. "Who's there?" I whispered back

"Boo,"

"boo who?"

"aw don't cry. Its just a joke."

I laughed and I felt his vibrate through my whole body. We lapsed into a comfortable silence with his arms still wrapped around me and my back pressed into his chest.

I felt safe. I have always felt safe in Jamie's arms. When ever my step mom had a '_bad day'_, Jamie was the one I ran to. He was always understanding. Never judging me. He was always there.

Except the one day I needed him more than ever. I've never felt so lost before.

Jamie's voice interrupted my thoughts "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied

He turned me around so that I was facing him. He searched my face, looking for any clues that said I was lying. He found none and let me go.

I was suddenly very cold.

I knew he probably wanted to know what happened and how I'm still here. But I didn't know if I was ready to tell the whole story with out starting the water works again. And I already had a headache because of them and all I wanted to do was go to bed.

"Ready for bed?" Jamie asked, as if reading my mind.

"That would be great." I whispered.

He stood and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

We walked side-by-side as he walked me to the hospital. When we got there I climbed onto a cot. He pulled one up beside mine and I shot him a questioning look. Which he promptly ignored.

We slept side-by-side all night and woke to the morning light.

Like it? Hate it? Review it!

Just hit dat button.

At the bottom.

It's right there.

Go ahead

I won't judge **;)**


	7. You lose

Sorry I havent been posting new things….ma badd J

Jamie's POV

I woke up to the morning light. I didn't remember where I was and I was laying on something very hard. I looked to my left and saw Briana and everything came rushing back. The tears, the hugging.

But Briana looked fine now. Her tears were dried and she had a slight smile playing on her lips.

I looked up at a noise from behind me. It was Doc coming into the room. He looked up from the papers in his hands and saw me.

"Hey," he said. "did you two sleep here?"

I rubbed my eyes and answered, "Yes."

He smiled and walked to his desk. "you all better get to the kitchen before everyone else eats all the food."

"Yeah you're right. We should get going." I turn back to Briana but find her already awake. She looks like she going to burst with laughter. "What's so funny?" I ask.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Giggles. Then takes two more deep breaths. "You." She says. She opens her eyes and falls off the cot laughing. She falls on her side grabbing her stomach.

I reach up and run my fingers through my hair that has grown past my eyes. Its been a few months since I've cut it. I hop off my cot and go to the girl still withering laughter. I reach down and mess her own hair. It felt soft and silky against my hand.

"No! STOP!" Briana tried to smack my hand. I took my hand away and started tickling her stomach. She screamed and grabbed my hands and rolled away from me. Taking my hands with her.

I lost balance and fell to the floor. She let go of my hands and I laughed and grabbed for her. She rolled again, this time she got on one knee and she launched herself at me. She landed on top me and started tickling me back. I laughed and held her hands still. I moved so that I was on top of her. I pined her arms above her head and put my face close to hers.

"You lose." I said.

She started laughing and I helped her. "Race you to the kitchen." Briana said. Before I had a change to catch my breath, she was off.

I shook my head and ran after her.

Like it? Hate it? Review it!

I'll have the next one up tomorrow or the day after ;)


	8. When are we leaving?

Briana's POV

I could hear Jamie's foot steps running trying to catch up to me. I pushed myself a little bit harder. I burst into the kitchen and I quickly took a seat. I took a deep breath so I wasn't breathing so hard. A few moments later Jamie ran into the kitchen.

"Took you long enough, speedy. I was getting old over here."

"Yeah, right! You here for, like, one second."

I shrugged. "You will never know." I smirked at him.

He smiled back and turned to someone across from me. It was the soul. What was her name?

"Wanda, was she here for a long time?" Jamie asked her.

_Oh, yeah. Wanda. I have to remember that. _

I didn't expect her to lie. She is a soul after all. She took a quick side ways glance at me. Then looked back at Jamie. "Ummm….no. You got here right after her."

Jamie looked back at me and mirrored my smirk. "What ever, Jamie. I still win."

Jamie stuck his tongue out at me at I did the same. We laughed and got our food. We sat down with Jamie's sister, Melanie, and her boyfriend, Jared, Wanda and Ian and Kyle and sunny. And then Jeb.

"Hey, Jamie," someone called. I think it was Brandt. "Where were you last night?"

"Oh, I slept with Briana last night."

Melanie started choking and Jamie turned red as he realized the double meaning to his words. Everyone started laughing and I bit lip so I didn't fall out of my seat like I did earlier, but I could feel my face heat up. I'm might be black but I'm really light skinned so I knew that others could see it.

Jamie's head dropped and I bumped his leg with mine. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I smiled. He smiled too and bumped me with his shoulder.

Everyone was still laughing when Doc came in. "What did I miss?" He asked.

"The funniest revelation ever," Aaron said. Jared gave a recap of what just happened and Doc flashed a smile towards Jamie. He walked up behind Melanie, who was very red in the face, and patted her back. This made everyone erupt in laughter again.

I avoided her eyes, as if I was guilty of something.

Everyone calmed down and finished their breakfast.

"So when are we leaving?" I ask Jeb.

"Well, I need to find somewhere to put you. But for the moment you and Jamie have school," he replied.

"What do you mean we have school?" I ask. "I need to get home."

"What home? You weren't living on your own?" Wanda asked

"No. I have a brother and sister."

"They are still alive?" Jamie asked, shocked.

"Of course they are. I wouldn't have made it with out them," I said.

"Is their any one else?" Jared asks, urgently.

"No. only us."

"Jeb this is great! There are more people then we've thought!" Jared says excitedly. "There could be more people living out there, living in their world!"

Excited chatter filled the room. Everyone was excited about other humans being out there on their own. People can survive if they have the right resources. They have a cave. I have my brother and sister.

But out of all the conversations going on, I didn't hear one answer to my question.

"So," I said loud enough that everyone heard me. "When are we leaving so I can home?"

"We can't go. At least not today," Jeb answered.

"Why not?" I asked irritated.

" Because we are all busy today. We have things to do."

"Right, because I didn't have a life before you kidnapped me."

"Look, I know you don't want to be here but you are. You will have to wait until we need to go out again. We do not risk lives unless we have to."

"Look, you're right that I don't want to be here, but I am. But I don't have to be. Show me my car and give me a map and I'll be on my way." I said. I felt dread at the thought of leaving, though.

_I just found Jamie. I can't leave so soon. _the thought came unbidden into my head. I looked back at Jamie but he was already looking at me. He looked devastated. And I felt a happy that he didn't want me to leave, either. Then a pang of guilt for enjoying his pain.

"It's not so bad here, Briana," he said.

"I'm sure, Jamie. But what about Nick and Becky?" I said. I didn't know who I was trying to convince. Him or myself. "What will they do when they realize that I didn't come back home last night?"

"Where are you living now any way?"

"Prescott."

"That's too far away." Jeb said.

"Where am I then?"

"Near Tucson."

"Why where you all the way out by Winslow?"

"So we can get supplies without being followed or noticed." Jared answered

"We are not going to take you home today. That's final." Jeb announced and left the room.

Was Jeb to harsh? Review this please! Hehe ;)


	9. Corn Field

Jamie's POV

I watched Jeb's back as he walked out of the room. The whole kitchen was silent. I looked at Briana. Wondering why she thought she was leaving today. Why she would _want_ to leave today.

"Do you really want to go?" I asked, breaking the tense silence.

She hesitated and bit her lip. She looked so cute. "I...I…I don't know."

I got up and cleaned my plate. I looked at Briana for a long moment. "Okay." I said. I turned my back and walked out, making a bee line for my room.

I went straight to my bed and belly flopped it. I buried my head into my pillow and my brain went into over drive.

_She doesn't want to be here. She doesn't want to be with me. She just found me and she already wants to leave. _

_After all these years….._

I felt tears burn the back of my eyes and I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I need air and space. I got up and ran from the room. I ran through the field. Others and their shocked faces were a blur as I ran past them. Into the corn field, I ran until my legs felt weak. I collapsed onto the floor. I lay on my back, lungs burning, and looked up into the sky above me. I suddenly hated the glass that separated me from the outside.

I shut my eyes as my breath became slower and less harsh. My heart stoped beating at a fast rate. A light breeze moved my slightly long hair. I pictured the corn stalks swaying and making shadows on my body.

"Jamie! Jamie where are you?!"

I jumped at the voice as it jarred me from a deep dreamless sleep. I looked around and realized I fell asleep in the middle of the field. I don't even know how to get out of here. I heard some rustling behind me. I whipped around and saw Briana coming through the stalks.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied, not meeting her eyes.

"Everyone is going frantic looking for you."

"Yeah, I know," I reached up and scratched the back of my head. "I can hear 'em. They woke me up."

"You slept here?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Oh, okay."

"Mmhm." I said, still not meeting her eyes. I was still upset that she wanted to go home rather than stay here with me.

"Are you mad at me?" she blurted out.

I stared at her for a few seconds before answering. "Kinda."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you wanted me to stay." She said, watching her feet as she toes the dirt beneath her feet.

"Why wouldn't I want you to stay? I just found you and I've missed you so much…" I trailed off because I didn't mean to say so much. "I mean I've missed all my friends and family of course. But we were so close before and its been so long and...and…." I stuttered. Wondering what else I could say to not seem like a fool.

"Yeah. I missed you too." She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and I wasn't mad at her any more.

I took a step closer to her and looked down into her eyes. I towered over her now that I was older. "Really?" I whispered.

She looked like she wasn't breathing. "Yeah, really." She stepped closer to me and I found my head moving closer to hers. Her eyes blinked closed. Her breath tickled the small hairs above my lips. I moved closer and closed my eyes….

"JAMIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The sudden loud voice broke the little world we were in and we jumped apart. Briana looked down as her cheeks filled with color. Regret filled me as I looked toward where the voice came. "OVERHERE!" I yelled back. I looked at Briana and she met my eyes. Her cheeks became an even darker shade but she never broke the eye contact. Melanie broke through the stalks and paused as she took in the sight.

"I found him." Briana said, never looking away.

"Yeah, looks like you did." Melanie replied. Accusation filled her tone.

Briana's head snapped up and she stared at my sister. They seemed to be arguing without using words. Tension filled the air and I started getting uncomfortable.

Jared came through behind Mel and stopped right behind her left shoulder. He stared at Briana, than at Mel, than met my eyes with a questioning glance. I shrugged and shuffled from foot to foot.

Jared grabbed Mel's shoulders and rubbed her arms. I watched Briana's eyes follow the movement. Than she turned on her heel and left abruptly. I took a step to go after her.

"Jamie," Melanie's voice said softly from behind me. I looked at the spot where Briana disappeared and sighed. I turned back.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was here." I replied.

"For six hours?" Jared asked with a confused look.

"I fell asleep."

"Well you shouldn't have ran off like that." Mel said.

"I'm sorry. I just needed some space to think." I replied scratching the back of my head as I watched the dirt shift under my feet.

"Think? Think about what?" Mell yelled. "That girl has to leave some time." She crossed her arms and and shook her head.

"Her _name_ is Briana and I don't understand why you hate her so much." I glared at my sister, suddenly becoming filled with anger. "Briana was my best friend before the invasion. Having her back is like finding a piece of me that I thought I lost forever!" I clenched my fist to keep my hands from shaking.

Melanie had a look of shock on her face. Jared stepped in front of her and said softly, "Sounds to me like she was more than just a friend."

I looked at him. Then back at the ground. "Yeah. Maybe she is." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "That's why I can't lose her again." I whispered.

I turned and walked to the hospital hoping Briana was there.


	10. Not-So-Macho

Im sorry I've been gone for TWO YEARS! But im back. Hope you guys still love me

Melanie's POV

"What…just happened?" I asked Jared. We were slowly walking back to our room. I was recovering from shock by the way Jamie just spoke to me. "That girl is changing him!"

"_Briana_ is changing him. But maybe it's not a bad thing." Jared said, squeezing my hand.

"Uhm were you not there? Did we not see the same thing? Did you not see Jamie-_MY Jamie-_ yell at me?" I asked in dis belief.

"No, I saw it." He replied

"Then tell me how that is not a bad thing!"

We finally made it to our room and Jared held the door open for me. I fell face down on our bed and groaned into the pillow.

"Hes growing up, Mel. He's developing feelings for Briana. And he probably feels very confused."

"Well I can make it very clear to him then. STAY A KID." I rolled over and stared up into Jared's loving eyes as he looked at me while sitting on the floor next to the bed.

"That's not going to happen. And right now he really needs his big sister to be on his side." He said calmly.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I guess" I muttered with a frown. I opened up my eyes again to see him smirking. "What?"

"You said 'I guess'" He said, his smirked turned into a smile.

"Yeah…" I said, cautiously sitting up. "So..?"

"You pretty much said I'm right." He said with his eyes glowing.

I laughed. "Don't get used to it. This is a one-time thing."

"I don't think so." He said, slowly crawling towards me. "I have a feeling Im about to be right again."

"Be right about what exactly?" I said, backing up.

"I think…I'm going…to…" He moved a little closer, getting onto his knees. I already knew what was coming.

Putting on a mask of fear, I asked in a trembling voice, "Going to do what?"

He put his head down and looked at me through his lashes. "GET YOU" He jumped towards and I rolled before he landed on top of me. Rolling onto my knees, I turned and stood up.

"WRONG!" Before he could get up again I ran out the door laughing.

Jamie's POV

The long walk to the hospital got me to calm down a little. I walked into the room and see Briana sitting on the cot, playing with a loose string on her brown bag. I walked into the room and stopped a few feet from the cot.

"Your sister hates me." She said. She sounded a little irritated.

"No she doesn't. She just…needs to get...err...used to you." I said.

She didn't say anything, instead, she just sat there, with her back towards me, playing with her string.

"You heard Wanda's story. Mel and her weren't exactly best friends when they first met."

She gave a little humph and said "Yeah, that's true. I just don't get why she doesn't like me. I mean Wanda stole her body. What did I steal?"

"Me," I replied.

She stopped playing with her string and looked at me sharply. Her puzzled looked soon turned into one of concern. "Jamie, are you okay? It looks like you've been crying."

I lifted my chin up, "No, I just…" I trailed off when Briana's hand was cupping my cheek and she looked at me with those big brown eyes. She tilted her head to the side and said what she always said when she catches me crying.

"I'm sure you just got some dirt in your eye, Macho Man." She smiled and I lost my breath.

I abandoned the script and responded with something I'm sure not even she knew coming. Grabbing her into a tight bear hug and burying my head into her neck I whispered, "No. I was crying. Don't leave me. Not again."


	11. Interruptions

Briana's POV

Shocked at the sudden burst of emotion Jamie was showing, I just stood there in his arms. When I didn't respond he pulled back and looked at me. Regret and confusion danced across his face. Finally recovering, I said "I don't wanna leave you again, Jamie." I stepped back into his arms, wrapping mine around him and resting my head on his broad chest.

_You grew up so much, Jamie. I still can't believe that I'm hugging you again….after all these years…._

"Then don't leave," his whispered against my hair. He pulled me tighter against him and I closed my eyes.

"Jamie…I…" I didn't know what to say when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat by the door. I tried to jump away from Jamie but he didn't let me go. Instead, he turned and put his arms around my shoulders.

"Hey, Doc!" Jamie said cheerfully.

"Hello, Jamie," Doc replied, curiosity filled his tone. He nodded towards me, "Briana." He was standing in the door way of the hospital holding a piece of bread. "You missed dinner, Jamie." He said as he walked towards his desk, "Beef soup."

"Mmmm, sounds delicious!" He started pulling me towards the door. "I think me and Briana will go grab some before it's all gone."

Quickly, we shuffled out of the door and walked towards the kitchen, I think. I still didn't have these passage ways down yet. I was surprised I found the hospital on my own earlier.

Jamie slowed down but didn't remove his arms from my shoulders. I wrapped one arm around his waist and leaned against him.

He stopped walking and turned towards me. I could barely see him in the darkness of the cave. I could see his eyes though. From his eyes, I could tell he was unsure of what to say…but he needed to say something…

Jamie's POV

_I need to say something..._ I just didn't know what. I was staring at her like an idiot. I took a deep breath and hoped I didn't make a bigger fool of myself than I already have.

"Bree…uhm…look I'm sorry for what I said back there. I didn't…." I trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. _Maybe she didn't miss me like I missed her. _The thought came unbidden into my head and it crushed me.

"Jamie, don't be sorry." She stepped closer to me. Her eyes pierced mine and she grabbed my hand. "I've missed you more than anything. I thought about you all the time." I could see her teeth as she smiled. "I can't believe I found you!" She gave me a hug and I held her tightly. Her body molded against mine. She fitted so perfectly in my arms.

I pulled my head back slightly and put my forehead against hers. "Please…don't go..." I closed my eyes and felt her arms slide around my neck. I tightened my grip on her waist, bringing her a step closer. I opened my eyes and stared into hers, which were only inches away. "Please?" I whispered again. My heart began to pound as I leaned my head closer to hers, slowly closing the distance between us. I watched her eyes flutter close like they did when we were in the field. My heart skipped a beat and her arms pulled my head down slightly. I closed my eyes and felt her breath tickle the hairs above my lip.

But then she pulled back. I opened my eyes. "What is it?" Disappointment filled my tone.

She was silent for a second. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"No…" I said. I just wanted to get back to what we were doing before. _We keep getting interrupted. _

She stayed very still, listening.

"I don't hear any-" I was cut off my Jeb's voice piercing the air.

"_SEEKERS!"_


	12. Amazing

**Okay so I wasn't sure where to take this story but all the reviews make me wanna update lol. So keep on reviewing and I'll keep on updating promise. **

Jamie's Pov

I felt all the blood rush from my face. _They found us. Its all over._ My chest started hurting and I was overcome with feeling of grief. I closed my eyes.

Melanie's face flashed behind them. Jared's, Wanda's and Ian's. _My family_, I thought.

_Briana…_

I opened my eyes and felt the same pain I felt when I thought I was never going to see her again over a decade again. She was very still in front of me, her hand was still in mine and I squeezed it, dragging her back from her deep thoughts. She looked at me then and the pain I saw in her eyes cut me deep. I suddenly wanted to do anything to remove that pain, to shield her. But there was no escape this time.

_This might be the last time I'm with her, _I thought. _No. I'm not letting you go. Not without a fight._ Fueled by the thought of protecting her, I grab Briana by the waist and push her against the wall. I hear her take a sharp breath of surprise. Sliing my arm under her head so its not against the hard rock, I put my face close to hers and my voice comes out in a harsh whisper. "I will not let anything take you away from me again," and I close the remaining distance between us. It didn't occur to me that I've never kissed a girl before and I don't exactly know how until it was too late. But as soon as our lips touched there was an explosion inside my head and every thought was wiped out. Her arms were around my neck and my body was touching every inch of hers. We broke apart, both of us breathing hard. She buried her head into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her. _Wow I knew kissing was nice but that was…amazing._

She lifted her head slightly to whisper into my neck.

"Jamie… I don't want to lose you,"

"You won't," I said firmly. I kissed the top of her head and held her for alittle longer. I reluctantly moved out of her arms and grabbed her hand. "Lets go." I said and moved toward all the commotion I could hear down the hall.

**Short I know. I was gonna continue. But I think imam make u guys wait ;) Review please!**


	13. One Condition

**Hey guys! Its been awhile I know but guess what! I'm in college! LOL Im hype but don't criticize my writing! Im an engineering major and English is my worst subject so be kind. But here's the new chapter. **

Briana's POV

My head was still spinning from that kiss as Jamie pulled me down the hall. The light ahead was getting closer and the noise was getting louder. My body screamed at me to run. To disappear into the darkness behind me. But I could not leave Jamie.

_Jamie…_

I closed my eyes for a second to think about what just happened. How he held me. How he kissed me… Jamie was definitely not the same little boy that haunted my memories for the past ten years. He was taller than me. Bigger than me. He felt so strong. I felt so safe in his huge arms. I always have.

I opened my eyes in time to see that Jamie stopped right before the end of the hall, but not in enough time to stop my own feet. I ran into his back and stumbled. He caught me around the waist and pulled me close. Automatically, as if I've done it a million times, I slid my hands up his arms and rested them on his broad shoulders. His forehead came down to rest on mine.

Panic tightened my chest and I suddenly it was hard to breathe. I gripped Jamie's shoulders as if he was the only thing keeping me on the ground. His hands ran up and down my back soothingly and he pulled me into his chest. I closed my eyes and tried hard to fight back the tears burning the back of my lids. _Why is this happening again? Why? I just found him, how can I lose him so quickly? _

"You won't lose me, Briana." Jamie said. His voice was deep and rough. "And I am not going to lose you."

I didn't say anything. I just buried my head deeper into his chest, trying to shut out the world and stop time.

The noise was getting louder as more people got there. Nervous chatter filled the hallway. Jamie pulled away first and grabbed both my hands. "Ready?" he squeezed them and waited for my response. I took one last look behind me before nodding my head and following him into the bright light ahead of us.

Jamie's POV

Briana's hands weren't shaking. Her eyes were red but shed no tears. I could tell she was scared. I tightened my hands around hers as I got closer to where Mel, Jared, Wanda, and Ian were all standing.

They were talking in harsh whispers and very fast. Wanda looked very nervous and scared. When Ian wrapped his arm around her, she shrunk into his side. Ian and Jared both had their jaws set, and they were both glaring at the ground as they spoke. Probably thinking up a master plan to keep us all alive.

As Briana and I walked up the whispers stopped and they all stared at us.

"So, what is this we hear about seekers?" I ask. Knowing they weren't going to tell me anything I didn't ask about.

"It's nothing serious, Jamie. We just spotted two people walking around in circles close to the caves as if they were looking for something…or someone." Melanie replied.

"If Jeb is yelling out 'SEEKERS' then it must be pretty serious," I say. "How close to the caves?"

"Too close for comfort," Jared says. "Jeb is getting everyone together before we pack up and move out."

"Leave the caves?" I gasp. "Where will we go?"

"Jeb as a temporary spot set up before we find somewhere else to live." Ian says.

"Maybe some of the other groups we found can help us out." Wanda adds, sounding hopeful.

Tense silence descends before a thought came to my mind. I turned to Briana behind me who was standing with a thoughtful look on her face. She suddenly asks a question before I could ask her mine.

"What do they look like?" She asks.

"Who?" Jared asks without looking up.

"The seekers…you said they were looking for someone?"

"Yeah, it looked like a boy and a girl was with him." Ian answers.

"Are they looking for you?" Wanda asks.

"I hope so," Briana steps up and stands next to me. Our shoulders barely brushing. "Could you tell me about what they actually look like? Like what did the girl look like?"

"They were too far to describe anything in detail. What would she look like?"

"Well if they are who I hope they are, the girl could look like me."

"Wait," Jared takes a step toward us. "What do you mean she will look like you?"

"Your twin," I said stunned. "Your twin will be looking for you."

Briana nodded and added, "My brother, too."

"How would they know you are here?" Melanie asks, suspicious.

"I mean, I never came home. Wouldn't you look for Jamie if he never came home?" Briana says, as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, how did they find you here?" Ian asks.

"Well, where's my car? My brother has it hooked up to a GPS or something so he can find it on any computer. For situations like this."

They all looked at each other. Some glances were hopeful while others were more cautious and guarded.

"Is my car near-by?" Briana asks,

At first no one responded. "We thought they found the cars first and then started looking for us." Jared replied first. "We were waiting for more seekers to show up."

"Well, no seekers are going to show up." Briana says a-matter-of-factly, as if she has already solved the mystery. She was smiling brightly, so happy that it was her brother and sister out there. But no one saw what they looked like. It could still be Seekers and there could still be danger.

"We still are not sure of that," Jared says firmly.

"Well we can easily solve that by simply finding them before they find us." Briana's smile is gone and she stares at Jared, as if challenging him. "Take me to where they are."

Jared meets her gaze with a challenge of his own. "And what if they are not your family? What will you do then?"

She shrugs, "What I always do when I meet some souls."

"What if they aren't just souls," Ian comments. "What if they are seekers?"

Briana bites her lip and looks down. "I don't really know. But I know it's still a better plan than just standing here chit-chatting."

Melanie mumbles under her breathe and Wanda is staring at her feet with her brows furrowed. Jared and Ian look at each other, as if weighing the options in front of them together. Finally Ian turns back to Briana. "Are you going by yourself?"

My head shoots up and I glare at Ian. "She is not going at all." I said through clenched teeth.

Briana looks at me in shock. "Yes, I am, Jamie. Who else is going to go?"

"I don't know," I said as I turned and looked at her. "But not you." I set my feet and cross my arms.

Briana sighs and looks at me with insistent eyes. "Jamie, it is my family. They are looking for me and I have to be the one to go to them."

"We don't know if it's your family yet, Briana." I grab her arms and pull her closer, begging her to understand why someone else has to go out and take that risk.

She places her hands on either side of my face and whispers so only I could hear her. "Jamie, I have to go. And…you can't stop me, okay?"

I stare into her eyes, and knew she was right. No matter what I said could make me stop her from going. "You can only go on one condition." I whisper back.

She smirks, "And what is that?"

"I have to come with you."


	14. Perfect

**Sorry I've been away for so long. College aint no joke! Lol. Anyway! Read and review please! **

Briana's POV

I stared at Jamie and slowly repeated his words. "Come...with...me?"

He nodded and waited patiently for my response.

I looked down at our feet and thought about all the other times Jamie tried to protect me. Always finding me on my back porch in the middle of the night, crying. I can still remember him walking up to me, saying nothing, just hugging me. Keeping me warm and providing much needed company. I remember the wild look on his face every time he found a new mark on me from my step-fathers drunken nights. Too young to protect me the way he wanted to then. But age can't stop him now, and I certainly won't get in his way, not that he would let me.

I put my hand in his and turn back to Ian to answer his question, "Jamie is coming with me."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Melanie start to speak but Jared puts his hand on her shoulder. She closes her mouth and crosses her arms. I swallow hard.

"Okay," Ian says. He shares a look with Jared and looks back at us. "Someone will be watching the entire thing, I promise."

"We need to tell Jeb and get you guys prepared to leave," says Wanda.

"She's right," agreed Jared. "Mel and I will go get him."

As Jared and Melanie walk away, Jamie speaks to Ian and Wanda.

"We are gonna go get ready to leave. We will meet you back by the hospital after we are done."

They both nod and Jamie leads me down another, what seems to me as random, tunnel.

As we walk, I start to think about the possibility of the two people out there not being the people I hope for them to be. What if they are really seekers, looking for humans? What if they are not my big brother and sister hoping to find me alive, but instead souls looking to capture and kill us?

My hands start to shake at the risk I'm taking by stepping out of this cave and meeting them. We stop walking and Jamie pulls me in for a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Are you sure you want to go," he asks?

I take a deep breath and look up into his concerned face. "Yes," I reply. It is something that I needed to do. It might not be, but it could possibly be, and I hope it is, my family out there. He shakes his head and opens a door that leads to a somewhat small square room. He lets go of my hand and sits on a bed laying on the floor against one of the walls. Parallel to it is another bed, which is empty at the moment. The sheets were rumpled and messy. T-shirts and jeans and sneakers were thrown about the floor of the room and a path was made through the mess from the door to each bed.

"Welcome to my room," Jamie announced. He laid back on his bed and crossed his arms behind his head. "Pardon the mess, milady." I laughed and kicked at a pile of clothes by my feet.

"Looks like your old room, to be honest."

Jamie chuckled and moved so that he was laying on his side, his hand propped up his head. He stared at me and all humor was erased from his features.

I cock my head to the side and stare back at him. "What," I ask.

"I just cant wrap my mind around the fact the you are here. Standing in my room. Alive and in the flesh." He shakes his head and continues to stare. "I missed you a lot, Briana." He sits up and looks down at his open palms. "I had so many dreams…nightmares about what could have happened to you…I cursed myself for not thinking about you when my sister and I fled for our lives. Cursed myself for not being there for you…"

I walk over to him and kneel in front of him, grabbing his hands and locking my eyes with his.

"I'm here right now, Jamie."

He touches my face with his hands and wipes away a tear from my eyes. "And you're not going anywhere."

He leans forward and kisses me slowly. Our moths melt together. This kiss is different from the last one. This kiss is slow and gentle.

When we finally break apart, we are both panting. I never knew kissing would be so…perfect.

"We should get going…soon," I say, even though I didn't want to leave this room any time in the near future.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jamie asks me again, only this time I'm not sure if he means to meet up with the mysterious two figures outside, or just his room in general. Instead of answering, I just stood up.

Jamie groaned and stood up beside me. Grabbing his hand, I started walking to the door, towing a resistant Jamie behind me.

"Which way to the hospital?" I asked.

Jamie groaned again.


End file.
